1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor unit, a rotating electrical machine, and a method of manufacturing a rotor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an inner rotor type motor that rotates a rotor unit having magnets inside a coil is known. For example, WO 2006/008964A discloses a brushless motor including a stator, and a rotor arranged inside the stator.
The rotor of WO 2006/008964A includes a rotor shaft, a rotor core, a magnet holder, and six rotor magnets. Paragraph [0026] of WO 2006/008964A discloses that the rotor core is fixed to the rotor shaft, and the six rotor magnets are attached to an outer periphery of the rotor core. Additionally, Paragraph [0027] of WO 2006/008964A discloses that the magnet holder is fixed to the rotor shaft.
Additionally, Paragraph [0029] of WO 2006/008964A discloses that a fitting projection of the magnet holder is fitted into an electrode holder attachment groove formed at an outer peripheral portion of the rotor core. In WO 2006/008964A, such fitting prevents a holder arm of the magnet holder from slipping out of the rotor core in a radial direction.
However, WO 2006/008964A does not teach or suggest how to obtain axial fixing strength between the rotor core and the magnet holder. Particularly, if the rotor core and the magnet holder are not firmly fixed in an axial direction when the magnets are press-fitted to the magnet holder in the axial direction, there is a concern that the rotor core and the magnet holder may become separated from each other due to the load at the time of press-fitting.